In the Dark of the Night
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Something evil is coming to Crystal Tokyo, and two spirits try to fight it by sending a little girl to Princess Selenity (Rini). Two years later, Elios comes to see his love and is surprised to find that she now has a 'daughter'. RiniElios fic, much flu
1. Chapter 1

This is Rini/Elios, though Rini is Selenity in this, and there is the possibility of other romances later. Also, there are adult circumstances in this that might be disagreeable to parents. I take no responsibility for children reading this when they are not allowed. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
***  
  
Two spirits joined one another at a crossroads in the realm of the dead, one a fair maiden and the other a handsome gentleman. They had met before in life to help save an entire race, and now again they would help to save another from the apocalypse that had taken their lives before. "It comes," she said, "but we are no longer living, so how might we help them?" He waved a hand and a vial appeared in it. "We must let her go and pray that the right one finds her. I know that it is not your first choice, but we have no other choice now." With that, he opened the vial and sent it through a portal to the world of the living. The essence shot forth into the Crystal Palace, stopping at an elevated courtyard, and appearing in the form of a child. She looked to be two or three years old, and was fair skinned with jet-black hair. Upon seeing no one in the immediate area, she began to cry. It was the middle of the night, so the only person who heard her was the fourteen-year-old Princess Lady Selenity, who opened her door to invite the frigid winter night into her chambers, her bare feet receiving a sharp pain as she stepped on the icy walkway.   
  
"Hello?" She called blearily, just loud enough for her voice to reach the edge of the balcony, and therefore encompass the entire courtyard. The child wore a nightgown just as sheer as the princesses, so when she wiped her tears with the sleeves, the cold wetness soaked through, and she cried harder. Selenity followed the sound of the girl's voice and found her curled up under a stone bench, attempting to fight the cold by pulling herself as close as possible to the banister behind the bench. "Hello, who are you?" The princess asked gently, and the girl looked up at her with large, green eyes. "Illa luna mi cartina?" The young princess gasped; the girl was speaking to her in Lunarian, she'd asked why there was a moon sigil on the princess' forehead. "Isi luna royale namme Selenity, wie mi isi?" The girl smiled slightly; the princess had told her that she was a moon royal named Selenity and had asked again who she was. "Isi no." Princess Lady Selenity sighed; the girl had no name. "Isi mi... Gwenyth?" Gwenyth meant 'fair' in Gaelic, and it was the perfect description of this girl, who nodded at the name.   
  
"Sie!" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"In roam ga wie, Gwenyth, mi ha no ma, ric?" Princess Selenity waited for the girl's response, which was that she had no family. Tomorrow, she would take the girl to her mother and figure out what she was doing in her courtyard. The princess picked up the little girl and brought her inside. Gwenyth plopped down in the corner of the room, onto a beanbag chair, and went to sleep almost immediately. Princess Selenity glanced at her (also) sleeping guardian and wondered how the cat would react to the girl once she woke up.  
  
Diana blinked a few times before waking, and when she turned around to wake Princess Selenity, she discovered, to her utter shock, that there was another person in the room. Gwenyth had moved in the night, and was now curled up against Princess Selenity's stomach. "Neo Queen Serenity!"  
  
Gwenyth woke in a different room than she'd fallen asleep in. She looked upward and saw Princess Selenity staring off into the courtyard adjacent to the room, at which point she yawned and stretched. "Princess Selenity, where am I?" The princess turned her attention to Gwenyth. "Come on sweetie, mother had you moved to this room, but she said that when you woke, we were to come to the conference room at once." After the princess helped her dress in some warmer pajamas, she carried Gwenyth to the conference room and they sat in a large chair across from a woman with long silver hair and a moon sigil on her forehead that could only be Selenity's mother. "Hello, you must be Gwenyth, my name is Serenity." Gwenyth smiled and nodded. "Hi." Both women made her feel calm, so she instantly trusted them. "Now child, Selenity tells me that you have no family, where did you come from?" She shrugged. "I don't know, one minute I wasn't, and the next I was." Serenity glanced at Selenity with a bit of surprise.   
  
"Princess Selenity has been very nice; she took me out of the cold last night!" She continued. Serenity nodded, and she and Selenity started speaking in a language that she didn't understand. Gwenyth remained silent until they spoke in her language again. "Gwenyth, how would you like to stay with us?" The girl positively beamed at the queen.   
  
"Really?" She squealed, and Serenity nodded.  
  
"Well then Selenity, since you are so inclined to take Gwenyth in, I shall put her in your charge. Gwenyth, Selenity is going to be your mother, I think it would benefit both of you since you both seem so taken with each other." Princess Selenity's eyes widened. "Mother? Are you quite serious?" Gwenyth saw the glimmer of excitement in the princess' eyes. "Of course, Selenity, it is about time you learned about what it takes to be a mother. This time, I'll be here to help, but when you're married with your own blood children, you won't need my help so much. You taught me to be a mother when I was fourteen, so I am paying you the same respect, but only if Gwenyth agrees to it." Gwenyth nodded excitedly. "I agree!" Selenity smiled gently. "Our first order of business will be to teach you Japanese and English though; no one speaks Lunarian anymore." 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later  
  
Selenity was going insane looking for her four-year-old daughter; the girl had recently discovered the game hide-and-go-seek. "Gwen, please! There is a ball starting in one hour, and it usually takes at least three to get you ready!" Finally, the girl shot out of a closet, and Selenity ran after her as she broke out into the hallway. Thankfully, when Selenity was halfway down, her father turned the corner with a squirming Gwen in his arms. "Thanks dad." He chuckled as he handed the dark haired girl over to her. "Give her a break, Rini, she's four." People had long ago stopped using her nickname, all except for her father. "I know, but even you snapped at me when I was four and only had an hour left to get ready for a ball!" As if to illustrate her point, Neo Queen Serenity walked out of the room next to her. "Selenity, what have you been up to with this girl, the servants are raging!" Gwen shook her head. "Mommy didn't do it, I did, and I'm sorry Auntie!" Serenity sighed; in a way, she was glad that the girl was calling her Auntie, because Grandma would have made her feel old, but the only reason was that Gwen didn't know the word Grandma yet. "It's all right, sweetheart, both of you need to hurry up now, or the hairdresser will pack up and you won't get your hair done." In order to keep up Gwen's Lunarian, Selenity made sure to take two hours out of the day to speak to her in Lunarian instead of Japanese or English, but the rest was devoted to the two other languages.   
  
They hurried down the hallway and, after throwing a fit, the hairdresser did her job and sent them off to the makeup artist. Selenity wore her hair shorter these days, down a few inches past her shoulders, so tonight it was curled into ringlets and half of it was up in a ponytail. Gwen's hair, however, was about a foot longer than Selenity's, so the hairdresser had braided it in pigtails and then pinned both in a bun in the back of her head and curled the loose strands. Gold thread was woven into the braids to lighten the effect of her dark hair. Selenity and Gwen both had nice skin, so neither needed any concealer, just some color to illuminate their pale complexions. The makeup artists only dabbed some blush on their cheeks and tinted lip-gloss on Selenity's lips before both girls went to be dressed. Unfortunately for them, corsets (thankfully not the same used in the seventeenth century) were back in use, so they had to hold their breaths while the servants figured out the sizing on them. However, luckily for them, neither had a real weight problem, so it didn't take too much to give them the right look. When they were finally done, Selenity wore a pink summer gown of satin with sheer Renaissance-style pink sleeves while the rest was embroidered with ornate designs that only she could wear without looking foolish, and Gwen wore Selenity's old royal gown of white with sheer white sleeves, a white velvet bodice, and a silk skirt.   
  
They just barely made it before the ball started and the names of the important guests were announced. The last, but not least among them, was the Prince and Priest of Elysian, Elios. Selenity bit her lip and glanced at her mother, who was focused on the procession. She didn't know what to feel about his presence, the last time she had seen him was a few short days before she found Gwen, and she certainly hadn't spoken to him since. A lot of things had happened since then, such as Elios' discovery that he was actually the heir to the Elysian throne. Elysian was only a Principality of yet, but soon it would be a kingdom; it was only a matter of the paperwork at this point. Though she hadn't made the effort to speak to him, merely because she had no way of contacting him, he hadn't either, and he could have easily contacted her in her dreams if in no other way. It struck her that she had every right to be angry with him if indeed he like her as much as he had implied on his last visit. Surely that kiss hadn't been one between mere friends? After all, it had been French!  
  
Flashback  
  
Selenity waved good-bye to the priest, who inclined his head toward her with a smile and bowed to her father, as he boarded his ship back to Elysian. She turned back to the palace, but just as she began to shut the door behind her, someone caught it, and she whirled around to see that it had been Elios. "Maiden, I fear that I haven't really given you a proper good-bye." She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of waiting for her to ask what he meant, Elios claimed her lips in a sweet caress that did not last nearly as long as either would have liked.   
  
"Good bye." She whispered, their lips still brushing together gently. "Farewell, my Maiden, and may your dreams be as sweet and beautiful as you are."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Selenity had fallen in love with him that day, and in turn, he hadn't even tried to send her a message through her father (which would have been stupid, but given the circumstances, she didn't give a lick if King Endymoin would have killed him)! It was at that point that she noticed that Gwen had wandered off the balcony and was nowhere in sight. "Mother, Gwen is missing!" Selenity hissed, and Serenity scanned the room before inclining her head slightly toward the main courtyard. Selenity walked as fast as she could toward the disappearing figure of Gwen, who had just entered the maze, without alarming any of the guests.  
  
Elios watched Selenity as she left the ballroom and followed her outside. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence as she searched for something just inside the maze. "Gwen, im bollroam ga wie!" Selenity hissed in Lunarian, and he was unsure of whom she was talking to. "Looking for someone, Maiden?" He inquired, fully expecting her to lash out at him. From what he knew, she hadn't actually received any of the letters he had sent her since she had never sent him any responses. She turned around, and her beauty caught him off guard. "What do you want, Elios? I actually am looking for someone you know." It took him a moment to reply; she was just so breathtaking. "I came here to see you, not to fulfill some wish of your father's, so please let me explain." Bitter tears began to run down her cheeks. "Explain what? You can't explain away the fact that you kissed me and never even tried to visit, I don't have to let you do anything!" Selenity then stormed off in the other direction, and he dropped down onto the bench in front of the maze. Elios ran his fingers through his hair as he pondered what to do now. When he least expected it, Elios heard a small voice ask him; "Why did you hurt my mommy's feelings? She wasn't doing anything bad." He glanced upward into the confused eyes of a dark haired little girl. "Your... mommy?" When had Selenity had a daughter? "Yes my mommy, who are you?" He harnessed his anger as quickly as he could so as to be able to speak to the girl without upsetting her. "I'm the Prince and Priest of Elysian, but I'm not used to that yet, so most people call me Elios. I didn't mean to hurt your mother's feelings, but I have, and now I have to figure out a way to make it up to her, though I'm not so sure about that now."  
  
"Gwen! You can't just wander off like that during a ball, you know that!" Selenity went down on her knees next to the girl that he now knew as Gwen. Elios stood, as did Selenity with her daughter in her arms. "And here you were lecturing me about neglecting you, Selenity; you were the last person I expected to go off and do something like this." She began a retort, but he promptly ignored her and walked back into the ball.  
  
Selenity felt tears run down her cheeks as he left. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Gwen asked quietly. "I love him, Gwen, but he betrayed me... I don't expect you to understand until you're in love yourself, but that's it, that's why I'm crying." Toward the end of the ball, Selenity left Gwen with her mother and retired to her rooms, where she began to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity was not stupid, she had noticed the iciness between her daughter and Prince Elios the entire night, and she had a feeling that Gwen knew why they had acted that way.   
  
"Gwen?" She questioned the girl.  
  
"Yes, Auntie?" Gwen replied. Serenity glanced toward Elios, who was off brooding in the corner of the room. "Do you know what is wrong with your mother and Prince Elios?" Gwen recounted what she'd seen to Serenity, who glared at Endymoin when she was done. "You told me that you would give Selenity his letters months ago, Endymoin, now look what you've done! And to top it off, Elios thinks that Selenity has gone off and been with someone else! Go straighten things out with Elios and I'll tuck Gwen in and give Selenity the letters myself."  
  
Elios glanced upward and saw King Endymoin walking toward him. "My liege." He bowed slightly, and Endymoin gestured for him to stand. "Elios, I'm afraid that there might have been a misunderstanding between you and my daughter with regards to Gwenyth." The anger once again took over, and he turned away from his king. "What do you mean? I understand my lord; she fell for..." Endymoin cut him off. "Gwenyth appeared in Selenity's courtyard a few days after your last visit. She had no memory of whom she was, and only spoke Lunarian. Gwenyth is Selenity's adoptive daughter, Elios, she was never unfaithful." Elios' jaw dropped as his anger was replaced with guilt. "My liege, whatever do you...?"  
  
"I saw you kiss her the day you left. That was not a friendly kiss either, and I was disinclined to let you go without killing you. I gave you the liberty of living then, but if you deny the fact that you love my daughter, I'll be forced to kill you." He winced. "I suppose that I ought to apologize... you intercepted my letters then?" Endymoin nodded. "Serenity is dealing with that as we speak. If you break Selenity's heart, I'll break your neck, so you'd better know what you're doing when you talk to her."  
  
Selenity returned from tucking Gwen in to find her mother in her room with a folder in her grasp. "Selenity, I'm afraid your father and I have kept something from you, though I've told him to tell you... here." Neo Queen Serenity handed her the folder, and she opened it to find a pile of letters from Elios, the first having been dated the same day that she had found Gwen. "How could you? How could he?" Serenity shook her head. "I only found the file six months ago, and when I told your father to give it to you, I never asked him whether he had or had not." Selenity pulled out all of the letters and handed her mother the file. "Please go." She then began to read the top letter.  
  
Dearest Maiden,  
  
Forgive me for leaving you so abruptly without explaining. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. At first, it was just as a brother loves a sister, then a childish infatuation, but soon, it grew to be something more, and I handled that the best way I knew how; I showed you who I was, and I kissed you. You cannot imagine how long I wanted to do the same but just didn't know when the right time was. Perhaps I was right in believing that you could feel the same way, perhaps I was wrong, but I sincerely hope that it wasn't the latter. I fear that I've wanted to kiss you again ever since the moment my lips left yours, and I await the time when I can fulfill that wish.  
  
Yours,  
  
Elios  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as her tears began to flow anew down her already tear-stained cheeks. "I meant every word, you know, I still do." Selenity looked up into Elios' eyes and, without a thought, threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I love you, I always have, and I always will!" She listened to his heartbeat as it began to speed, but he maintained his calm demeanor even as his arms folded around her waist. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Maiden, I didn't think of the other possibilities. Gwen is too old to be your daughter." Selenity sighed. "What do we do now?" He lifted her up slightly and captured her lips. Selenity wrapped her legs around his waist and held herself up by placing her hands on his shoulders. All at once, the bed was beneath her, and she laced her fingers through his hair as he began an assault down her throat and across her collarbone.  
  
Gwen opened Selenity's door at around six in the morning, peeked inside, closed the door quietly, and ran down the hall. "Auntie!"  
  
Elios woke and realized with a jolt that Selenity was curled against him, and that it was the morning. He didn't have the heart to wake her, but instead slid off the bed and left the room. Almost immediately, King Endymoin pulled him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You better not have done anything more than kiss Selenity, or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons, prince or no!" He shook his head, and turned at the sound of Selenity's voice.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Selenity asked in annoyance. "Now you know why I filed the letters, Selenity, because I didn't want something to happen that you weren't ready for!" Elios sighed in relief as his feet touched the floor. "Yes, and look where that got you! Nothing happened, you can call in Amy to scan me if you want!" Gwen wandered into view, and Selenity swiftly dropped to her knees, forgetting them for the moment. "Hi sweetie, did you have a good night's sleep?" Gwen nodded, and Selenity picked her up. "Why are you wearing the same thing as last night?" Selenity laughed. "I fell asleep like this, now come on, let's get you ready for breakfast. Excuse me, Elios, I'll see you at breakfast, I've things to do, and very little time to do them." She shifted Gwen to one side and kissed him gently. "Of course." They left, and Elios shook his head. "It was Serenity's idea to have Selenity take care of Gwen, and I don't think anyone regrets it. Now back to... just stay out of her room!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy, why was Mr. Elios in your room?" Selenity flushed. "We made up, so I won't be crying about him anymore if that is what you're worried about." Gwen nodded, and breathed out while Selenity tied her corset. "Oh, okay." A couple of servants came in and tied Selenity's corset while Gwen went through the large wardrobe below Selenity's to find an outfit. She chose a yellow dress with short sleeves and a matching yellow ribbon, which one of the servants used to tie half her hair up in a bow. Selenity pulled a light blue dress out that had two matching bows, which Selenity braided into two plaits to pull half of her own hair up. Once both girls looked presentable, they joined the others in the dining room, and Selenity spoke to a few of the girls for awhile before the meal was actually served. Soon enough, Gwen wandered off, out into the courtyard again, after a butterfly that had flown in.  
  
Luckily, Elios saw Gwen leave. He gave Selenity a chaste kiss and whispered into her ear. "Maiden, look outside." She did so and, after sighing in agitation, hurried after her daughter. "So, you're going with Princess Selenity, have you met her daughter yet?" Elios hated girls like the one that had just addressed him. "Yes, I have, she's a very charming little one." The girl nodded politely. "She is, isn't she? And has the princess told you about Peruru?" Again, he wasn't biting. "I've actually met him, he was a nice kid, and he's still a kid." She showed the least bit of annoyance. "Has she told you about the time she almost killed us all? If she hasn't, just mention the Death Phantom." With that, the girl left him, and he was left to wonder what in the world she was talking about.  
  
Selenity pulled Gwen from the maze and headed for the stairwell. "Gwen, you need to learn that you can't just wander off, I'll send you some breakfast, you're to stay in your room until I come and get you." Gwen pouted. "But Mommy..." Shaking her head, Selenity placed Gwen in her room. "No 'but's, now be a good girl from now on, and you won't have to stay in here again." She shut the door and when she turned around, Elios was behind her. After giving her another kiss, Elios pulled away from her slightly. "Who is the Death Phantom?" Selenity opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried again, this time with a satisfactory result. "In a nutshell, everyone has a balance of good and evil in them, and wise man had a way to make people completely evil. He did that to me, and then... well he's dead now, so don't worry about it." Biting her lip, she hoped he didn't question her further on the matter. "There's more, isn't there?"   
  
Tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded, and he pulled her against him. "I'm sorry, Maiden, all I seem to be doing lately is making you cry." Elios placed his arm behind her knees and literally swept her off of her feet. He then carried her trembling form down the hallway, to her room. Once inside, he sat down on her bed and continued to cradle her against his chest as her tears began to slow. "I was six, and he turned me into an eighteen-year-old. Soon after, I was raped by one of the royal family of Nemesis, Prince Diamond." If Prince Diamond had still been alive then, Elios would have throttled him. "You're safe now, Maiden, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." What kind of psychopath would rape a six-year-old? It didn't matter that the death phantom had changed her into an adult; her mind had still been that of a child. "You can't know what that's like... to be forced to do something so... obscene when you're six. It's terrifying, more terrifying than anything I'll ever have to go through again."  
  
Serenity had noticed the disappearance of Elios after her daughter had put Gwen in her room. She hoped that they weren't doing what Endymoin would think they were doing once he sat down and noticed the vacant seats. Her curiosity finally got the better of her, and she slipped out of the room in order to figure out exactly what Selenity was doing alone with Elios. Thankfully, when she peeked her head into Selenity's room, the two were asleep in each other's arms on top of the sheets. Since both had had a late night the previous day, she let them sleep, and instead took Gwen out of her room. "Mommy said I had to stay in my room until she came to get me." Serenity nodded. "Yes, but your mommy is asleep, and I'm her mommy, so what I say goes." Gwen giggled. "Is Mr. Elios downstairs? I wanted to talk to him more." She chuckled and shook her head no. "Elios and your mommy are both asleep, they were up late last night and need their rest, just don't tell your grandpa."   
  
On Nemesis, three figures stood watching the Crystal Palace, one of them chuckling to himself. "Quartz, would you stop that?" The chuckling abruptly ceased. "Why are you laughing anyway?" One of the other two questioned. "We are the reincarnations of the royal family, Peridot, and leave me alone Onyx! Anyway, Princess Lady Selenity is terrified of me, and we can use that to our advantage." Peridot was the only female of the group, and Onyx and Quartz were brothers. "And why is that? Because you spit at her in a previous life?" Quartz rolled his eyes. "No, it's because I copulated her in my previous life, where is Wise Man?" A shape floated in front of them. "I don't want you dallying with the princess or her mother, you already did that in your last life, and you not only botched one of the attempts, but nearly got yourself killed." Peridot wrinkled her nose. "Gross, you went after both of them? And how old was the princess when you did this?" Quartz smirked. "She was in the body of an eighteen-year-old, but she was actually six." Onyx winced. "That's just wrong, Quartz. Besides, the Prince of Elysian is in love with her; he would never let you get within one hundred feet of Selenity or her daughter." He raised an eyebrow. "Daughter? Well then boys... and girls, I believe we've found our niche." 


	5. Chapter 5

Selenity opened her eyes slowly and found herself gazing into Elios' amber depths. He brushed his lips against her's, and she blinked slightly a few times.   
  
"What time is it?" She murmured, pulling herself closer to his warmth. "Noon." Pulling herself still closer to him, she buried her face in his shirt.   
  
"See, normally I would get up, but I don't really care to at the moment." Selenity mumbled, and felt him shake as he chuckled lightly to himself.   
  
"What about Gwen? You locked her up in her room as I seem to recall." Elios commented. "Mother would have let her out awhile ago; she's curious, and probably found us asleep in here." After a moment, she asked; "Does... does it bother you that I'm not exactly... well to put it mildly, a maiden?" He sat up, and she leaned against him, her eyes never straying from his. "Mai... Selenity, the fact that you are not as innocent as I once thought does not bother me in itself, but the fact that someone hurt you like that... well that does bother me, more than I'd care to say. You're still the same person you were when I met you, and I still love you, even if I can't be your first. You're still my maiden, and you always will be." Their lips met slowly, and before they did, Selenity murmured; "You're still my first kiss."   
  
Elios kissed her gently at first, but he soon brushed the tip of his tongue against her soft lips, and she parted them, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Selenity unclasped his collar at his throat and proceeded to then unbutton his jacket. He gladly shed it and unlaced the back of her dress, but as she began to dispose of that, and as his lips traveled to her throat, an explosion rocked the palace. Though the palace kept shaking, Elios knew it wasn't an earthquake, and so he pulled Selenity against him to keep her out of view from whoever might look into the window. At the same time, he pulled the cord at the base of her dress back through the holds, and they bolted through the doorway, leaving his jacket rumpled on the floor of Selenity's room.  
  
Selenity stopped in the doorway and put a hand behind her to steady herself. Elios caught her just when she feared she might not fall against the wall. A young man of about eighteen stood close by. He was tall with spiked hair and eyes of the deepest blue, eyes that she had only seen on one other person. "Surprised, Selenity? Surely you knew it was only a matter of time before we were reincarnated?" From behind him came three other figures; a girl about her own age with green hair, another young man with dark hair and eyes, and a last with red hair and eyes gave her playfully vengeful looks. If it hadn't been for Elios holding her up like he was, Selenity would have fainted by then. As if those three weren't enough, a last young man strode forth and tore his cloak from around his body. "Don't like the odds? Well that's unfortunate, but you'll soon be fighting alongside us again." Selenity shook her head. "I am loved, there is nothing that you can do to make me go back to Nemesis!" The reincarnated man with white hair smirked. "That so? I'm sure that if we told you where your daughter was, you'd oblige us." Elios' grip tightened around her waist. "I don't understand what is going on here, but I know that you should never trust your enemy when it comes to personal matters."  
  
"You must be the Prince of Elysian, I am Prince Quartz, and I screwed your girlfriend in a past life." Quartz called from his position ten feet in front of them. "Quartz, if you're trying to get yourself killed, you're doing a damn good job. The Diamond I remember would never do such a foolhardy thing!" Again, Elios' grip tightened, and she tilted her head to the side to look up at him. Brushing her fingers down his cheek, she whispered for him to calm down. "Well we're all a little different from our previous forms, now aren't we? See, Peridot doesn't disgust me the way Emerald disgusted Diamond, and Peridot has a bit of a thing for you where Emerald barely offered Sapphire a glance. Now, I find myself cutting my losses with regards to Neo Queen Serenity, and looking toward some girls slightly closer to my age, i.e. Peridot and Princess Selenity."  
  
"Where is Gwen?" Selenity demanded angrily. "I'm right here, Mommy." Gwen walked up from behind her, and Selenity glared at Prince Quartz. "Leave us alone!" Sapphire's reincarnation snickered. "Well, Quartz, it would appear that the kid isn't yours; she's too young." Quartz groaned. "Butt out of it, Onyx! Remember my name Selenity, you'll be screaming it one of these nights, when the moon is black as pitch." Then, the five reincarnated members of the Black Moon Family disappeared. Selenity's legs gave way, and Elios used the same technique that he had used earlier that day in order to pick her up. Sobs wracked her body as she began to cry harder than any of the other times.   
  
"No, I don't want to! Don't make my do it!" She whispered, and felt Elios' lips against her forehead. "He will die before he puts his hands on you again, Maiden."  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Endymoin roared. "Endymoin, he is the only person that can keep Selenity safe, and I doubt that they'll be doing anything risqué with the guards posted outside the door. Elios is in sync with her; if something were to happen to her during the night, Elios would know in less than a second. The guards will not be able to hear all that goes on in there, and we both know that they only a little sharper than marbles." Serenity might have been right, but Endymoin wasn't about to let any man sleep in the same bed as Selenity, even if he trusted him with his life, as he did with Elios. "What bothers me is that we might have done something risqué had we been in the same circumstances at their ages." She sighed. "Selenity is a responsible person; she has a daughter to play role model for; she might do a lot of things, but when it comes down to it, I don't think she would try to jeopardize that." Endymoin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if they slip up once, I'm sending Elios away until Selenity is twenty-one!"  
  
Meanwhile, Selenity lay in Elios' arms while she herself cradled a sleeping Gwen. "Elios, when are you leaving?" She felt him sigh. "I'm not, not until I am certain that you and Gwen will be safe while I am gone." Gwen seemed taken with Elios, and he with her, so Selenity hoped that perhaps Gwen might like Elios to be around more often. "Now do you see why he scares me? Always, he speaks of hurting people and never helping them." He took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I can't get over the fact that he hurt you like that... you have such a good heart, and look what happened to you; it isn't fair." Selenity sighed. "But look at what I've gained; I still have my parents, and now I have Gwen and you. Life hasn't been completely horrible, Elios, and I can at least be thankful for that. I'm in love, and not many people can say that, so I think I've made off all right." Elios cupped her cheek, and she pulled his mouth down to her's.  
  
Gwen's eyes fluttered open, and when they focused, she giggled and turned away from the sight above her. Moments later, she was lifted up off of Selenity's lap, and ventured to look upward again. "I think we'd better get something to eat, what do you think sweetie?" Gwen nodded, realizing that Mr. Elios was holding her at the moment. As soon as Selenity was on her feet however, Mr. Elios passed her back to her mother.   
  
"I'm tired." She said, after yawning. "Can you make it to dinner?" Mr. Elios asked with a laugh, and she closed her eyes. "Unh unh." Selenity hefted her up so that her cheek was on Selenity's shoulder. "You want to go to bed?" Even as she shook her head, trying to be a big girl, her eyes became heavier, and the last thing she noticed was Selenity closing the door behind them.  
  
Prince Quartz was currently sitting and watching the whereabouts of Princess Selenity when the door banged open behind him.   
  
"Quartz, you ass!" Onyx hollered. "And how may I help you, Onyx?" His brother slammed the door shut behind him. "You've no tact, you know that? You've made things twice as difficult now, because the entire galaxy is worried over their darling!" Quartz raised an eyebrow. "Princess Selenity is their darling? Oh this is rich, we simply must kidnap her now; Black Lady shan't resurface to turn on them, but if we have her, we will be able to ask for anything we want in ransom."  
  
"Damn you! All you want is to have her again! You'd sacrifice us all for that!" Onyx countered. "And what if that's all true? She belongs to me; I took her, and I will take her again!" Quartz stood and opened the door. "The way you treat women is abominable, for her sake, I hope she never lies under you again." He angrily cuffed Onyx and pushed his brother out the door. "In the future, you'll hold your tongue unless you wish for me to splice you in two!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Selenity asked in disbelief. "We believe that it would be beneficial for you, but if you two betray our trust..." Endymoin cut her mother off. "You won't see each other again for another four years." Selenity and Elios both flushed. "My liege, I swear that I won't take advantage of Selenity... I'm not like Prince Quartz." She winced, and he squeezed her hand, which he had been holding under the table. "I pray not, good night, and remember also that there will be guards outside the door." Selenity bit her lip, but it was only to hold back a grin. 


	6. Chapter 6

A figure entered the dark room of Princess Selenity just past midnight. She was asleep and alone for the moment, though the reason why was not clear. The intruder tiptoed to the bed and watched the princess as she rolled over onto her back in her sleep. "I place upon this girl the protection of the dead, may the Prince of Nemesis never reach her." Then, the unknown person revealed himself to be the same young man as in the spirit world when he stepped into a slant of moonlight and kissed the princess' forehead, ensuring her minimal protection, though more than she'd had before. Her only hope was the Prince of Elysian; if he couldn't keep Quartz's evil from her, no one could. The young woman, also from the spirit world stepped up behind him. "We've done what we can to help her, we must find Artemis." They backed into the darkness as the door to Selenity's room opened to reveal Elios. He quietly strode over to the bed and picked Selenity up, pulling the covers up and placing her in her bed afterward. "Elios?" The young prince kissed Selenity's forehead. "Go back to sleep my love, I'll be back in a minute." When Elios was a safe distance away from the door in the next room, the two spirits left the room and entered the room of the adopted daughter of Princess Selenity. "Artemis?" The girl sat up tiredly. "I know that name, that's my name!" The young woman chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Artemis, do you know who we are?" Artemis, or Gwenyth nodded. "You're my parents, my real parents." The young man nodded this time. "Yes, and we have something for you. You're a very special little girl, and you're going to help save Selenity and everyone else, but first you must learn something, give me your hand." Gwen did so, and a bright light flooded through the room. When it was cleared, Gwen sat with white wings like that of a pegasus sprouting out of her back, and a green dress of velvet on her now larger frame. In the center of her forehead was a moon sigil with vines spiraling around it.   
  
"You are the cousin of Princess Selenity, I am Neo Queen Serenity's sister, Leto. That also makes you a guardian of the moon, somewhat like an angel. As much as I would have wished for you to be our daughter, we were all killed when you were only two, and only you could come back again. Princess Selenity has been a wonderful mother, and she will continue to be, along with Princes Elios as your father. In this form, you are four years older, an eight-year-old, and now you will continue to be this way. Hopefully your memories will return quickly. Please give my sister my regards." Leto explained. "I will... mom, thank you, I have been confused for so long, about who I am, and where I came from. But who are you, dad?" The young man chuckled. "I am Queen Lita of Jupiter's brother." Then, the girl's head hit her pillow, and Leto sighed. "I suppose that it is for the best."  
  
Elios woke very suddenly when he sensed Selenity having a less than peaceful sleep. Carefully, he sat up and pulled her into his arms, wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks. She thrashed a bit, still dreaming, and completely unaware of the fact that she was dreaming, so Elios closed his eyes and used what power he had as the guardian of dreams to end her nightmare. Selenity's eyes flickered open, and she relaxed. "It was only a dream, Maiden, there's nothing to be..." He abruptly stopped speaking when she turned around and he realized what she had dreamt; it was written all over her face. "... frightened of? But there is, Elios; I'm terrified of him, of what he would do if he got me. It's not that I don't trust in your protection, it's that I don't trust him to play fair. He would kidnap Gwen to get me, he'd threaten your life without a thought!" By now she was crying, and he gave her a chaste kiss before she fell against him.   
  
"I love you too much, Elios, I couldn't let him hurt you, and God knows I'd give my life for Gwen." She sobbed. Her shoulders wracked with the force of her crying, and it pained him to see her so upset. "I would give my life for you Selenity, promise me that if it comes down to my life or that, that you'll choose to let me die." Selenity shook her head. "That wouldn't solve anything, Elios; you're the only one that stands between us! No one else can protect me from him." He hoped to God that he could protect her as well as she thought he could. If anything happened to her on his watch, he would never forgive himself. She made him soft when he might have been on edge, and she made him want to be that way, she made him want to protect her from the world, and he would do it, even if it meant his life, but she was right he was the only person who stood between she and Prince Quartz.  
  
Gwen woke up early the next morning and yawned, noticing that her feet hit the edge of the bed. It was not until she felt a breeze on the back of her neck that she remembered what had happened the previous night. She was Artemis; Princess Selenity's cousin, and Neo Queen Serenity was really her aunt! How was she going to explain this to Selenity? The first thing that she noticed was that, while she was a few inches taller, she was still short, and her fingers barely reached high enough to turn the doorknob. Luckily, Neo Queen Serenity had just passed by the room. "Auntie?" The queen whirled around, and her eyes widened. "Gwen?"   
  
"I need to talk to you." Gwen pointed out. "Indeed."  
  
A knock sounded on Selenity's door, and she hazily called for whomever it was to come in. "The queen requests your presence immediately; it concerns your daughter." She sat up. "Is everything all right?" The servant nodded. "I assume that you'll be there soon?" Selenity nodded, and the servant left the room. As she slid from the bed, Selenity felt Elios' arm encircle her waist, and almost immediately afterward, his lips along her collarbone. "Well good morning to you as well." He kissed her fleetingly, and grinned. "I eavesdropped, I assume I'd better go to the next room?" At that moment, the two servants walked in and pulled her out of bed. "Now that just isn't fair!" He teased, and the servants giggled at Selenity's blush. "Get out before I have to call the guards." They shared one more kiss before one of the servants unlaced her nightgown, which she luckly caught in the front. "Sorry milady." Selenity blushed frantically, and Elios left with a false pout on his lips. "Don't give me that, Elios!" She was quickly dressed in a white sundress that resembled the dress that Queen Serenity wore during her reign. It went to her knees in white velvet, but then a sheer material continued on to the floor. The sleeves were made of the same material as the bottom part of the dress, and a singular golden moon was in the center. One of the servants quickly tied a white ribbon into her hair as she opened the door leading to the hallway. "Elios, I'm ready!" He walked out of the adjacent room, and they made their way to the conference room. Serenity met them at the door. "Selenity, I'm warning you, you had better brace yourself." Selenity glanced at Elios, who shrugged. "The messenger said it was about Gwen, let me see her." Selenity pushed past her mother and saw a girl sitting on the table with a seemingly mystical air about her. Feathered wings shot out of her shoulder blades, and she wore an ornate gown of velvet. "Gwen?" The girl turned and nodded. "I wanted to tell you all at once what happened, we are only waiting for Uncle Endymoin." Her voice was lower in pitch, and she seemed as tranquil as a girl younger than ten could hope to be. "When...?" Gwen winked. "In good time." It was a little disconcerting: Gwen looked at least a year older than she had the previous night, and a crucial key to her identity lay in the center of her forehead with the moon sigil entwined in leaves. Endymoin sat calmly beside her mother when he finally joined them, but one could see that he was surprised. "Last night, my parents came to visit me... they were spirits. Unfortunately, their identities are well known, and I believe that they were well loved. My mother is your younger sister Aunt Serenity, and my father is Queen Lita's younger brother. My real name is Artemis, the same as Queen Mina's cat. And Selenity, even though we're truly cousins, you will always be my mother, because you raised me, and I love you like a mother." Selenity smiled gently, a bit of her curiosity having ebbed away. "So I'm really your Aunt?" Serenity asked, though Selenity knew she was being Serena, the klutzy teen at the moment. "Yes, it does, and if you want, I can either recognize you as my aunt or as my grandmother." Her face went solemn. "Oh God, I have a sister... or at least I had one. Leto... and I bet your father's name was Zeus, Lita will want to know about this. But don't make me older than I am..." Gwen's wings folded around her, and she sighed. "Gwen, I'm Artemis Gwenyth Tsukino Kino."  
  
"What! How could this have happened?" Prince Quartz roared. "Well, I think it might have something to do with the fact that the spirits of Princess Selenity's aunt and uncle didn't want you to sleep with their niece." Prince Onyx volunteered. "Would you shut up? Siam, I want you to assemble the reincarnations of the four sisters. Send them after Princess Artemis and Prince Elios. Once you have Elios, bring him to me with or without Artemis; I have a score to settle with the Prince of Elysian." Wise man turned around. "Fool! You fight for a woman who wants nothing to do with you!" Prince Quartz shook his head. "That girl doesn't know what she wants. I mean, come on, what's the Prince of Dreams have that I don't?" Onyx chuckled. "Well, for one thing, he has class, and for another, Selenity's trust, oh, and let's not forget that he has Selenity's heart." Prince Quartz angrily shot dark energy at his brother, who crashed into the wall, which revealed a bloody river as he slid down it. "I warned you! Since I suppose I'll be needing you later, I'm letting you live, but mark my words; one more altercation, and I'll drop you right in the middle of Neo Queen Serenity's office!"  
  
***  
  
Okay, this is where you guys come in. I can make personalities for all of the children of the senshi, who are coming next chapter, but I was wondering if anyone wanted to be in this. Yes, that makes it a bit MS, but it's more fun than putting myself in and being all powerful. Anyway, if you're interested, e-mail me. Here's how the breakdown is-  
  
Lita:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Europa  
  
Callisto  
  
Io  
  
Leda  
  
Hotaru:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Helene  
  
Alex and Michelle:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Larissa  
  
Miranda  
  
Titania  
  
Sons:  
  
Triton (twin of Larissa)  
  
Raye:  
  
Daughters or Sons:  
  
Phobos  
  
Deimos (twin of Phobos)  
  
Mina:  
  
Sons:  
  
Eos  
  
Amy:  
  
Sons:  
  
Abderus  
  
Trista:  
  
Sons:  
  
Charon  
  
Cereberus  
  
Thanatos  
  
Hypnos (twin of Thanatos)  
  
That's what I have for now, but if I get enough interest, I could add to Lita's, Alex and Michelle's, and Hotaru's. I'll post an update between this chapter and the next if (again) I get enough interest. Some of these are going to be scouts, some are going to be knights, and some are going to be guardians. I also have an opening for someone who might like to be a cat, these are the names I have for the cats, though I could come up with a lot more if the need arises.  
  
Phoebe  
  
Monday  
  
Chandra  
  
Helen  
  
Hala  
  
Lucine  
  
Ramachandra  
  
There are a lot more that I could have, and right now, the only sure one from there is Phoebe. Anyway, if you want to be a character, e-mail personality, physical characteristics, and possibly something from the past that would have an influence on them. Thanks! 


	7. List Not A Chapter

Okay, quick update. I can't develop many characters yet until I have more volunteers. Let it be known that the Asteroid Senshi are already in the story, and need no one to fill their shoes. Also, I can have a few characters that are sisters or nieces and nephews of the original senshi. Here are the available characters:  
  
Lita:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Europa  
  
Callisto  
  
Io  
  
Leda  
  
Hotaru:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Helene  
  
Alex and Michelle:  
  
Daughters:  
  
Larissa  
  
Miranda- Yumeusa is probably going to be Miranda, though she might be Vesta instead.  
  
Titania  
  
Sons:  
  
Triton (twin of Larissa)  
  
Raye:  
  
Daughters or Sons:  
  
Phobos  
  
Deimos (twin of Phobos)  
  
Mina:  
  
Sons:  
  
Eos  
  
Amy:  
  
Sons:  
  
Abderus  
  
Trista:  
  
Sisters:  
  
Charon- Taken by Yuki Asao, she is my first sister senshi.  
  
Sons:  
  
Cereberus  
  
Thanatos  
  
Hypnos (twin of Thanatos)  
  
That's what I have for now, but if I get enough interest, I could add to Lita's, Alex and Michelle's, and Hotaru's. I'll post an update between this chapter and the next if (again) I get enough interest. Some of these are going to be scouts, some are going to be knights, and some are going to be guardians. I also have an opening for someone who might like to be a cat, these are the names I have for the cats, though I could come up with a lot more if the need arises.  
  
Phoebe  
  
Monday  
  
Chandra  
  
Helen  
  
Hala  
  
Lucine  
  
Ramachandra  
  
There are a lot more that I could have, and right now, the only sure one from there is Phoebe. Anyway, if you want to be a character, e-mail me and I'll send you a form. 


End file.
